Chipped Heart
by brianaalee
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha were all set to be married, until something goes wrong. That one wrong tranforms into many wrongs. So, how will they deal with it all? Will Kagome find someone new, or will she stay with Inuyasha forever?
1. Chapter 1

"Don't you dare speak to me after what you did!" I snarled at the man I thought I had loved. The man I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with.

"But, Kags..I didn't think.." His amber eyes were filled with sadness.

"Darn right you didn't think! Just leave. Never come back. Get. Out. NOW!" With that last word I threw myself at him.

Surprised by my actions, he stumbled back. I started pounding him with my fists, which, of course, had no affect on his well-muscled half demon body. I was enraged at what he had done, that he had jeopardized our relationship so extremely, the night before our special day.

xxxxxxxx

_I was heading to the club for a girl's night with my best friend, Sango. I had spent hours preparing for a final night of fun, before my big day. We bought new outfits for the occasion. But, when we arrived at the club, something felt...off. Like someone had sucked all the air from the room. I didn't realize what was up at first, just sat on a bar stool next to a cute guy. Sango was dancing with a dark-haired man who had a few too many ear-peircings, and a ponytail at the nape of his neck. So, since she was preoccupied, I struck up conversation with the man i had sat next to._

_"Hey, there, gorgeous." the dark-haired man nodded towards me when he noticed me checking him out. _Am I really that obvious? _I wondered, but kept my mouth shut._

_"Hey, yourself. What's your name?" I gave him a meaningful head-to-toe once over._

_"The name's Kouga. What about you? Or is it just Sexy?"_

_I rolled my eyes, but responded with a calm "Kagome."_

_"A pretty name for such a pretty lady. What brings you to this dingy club tonight?" The man, Kouga, looked at my black satin minidress up and down several times, oggling my cleavage, which was not something I missed. However, I decided not to tell him I was hear for my bachelorette party._

_"Just hanging out with one of my friends." I replied, nodding toward Sango's pale pink dress. I saw him grin from the corner of my eye.  
Sango was enjoying another dance with the same young man as before. I laughed, knowing how she would ditch him at the end of the night. _Poor guy is just getting his hopes up,_ I thought as I watched her smack him on the side of the face for coming too close. Just then, I noticed movement in the dark corner behind Sango's grinding figure. A woman I recognized as my fiance's ex was fixing her clothes, and heading towards the well-lit dance floor. _Skank, _I thought. _Right in front of everybody, too._ I was about to turn away, when the man she had been in the corner with followed. My jaw fell open, and his amber eyes stared into mine, filled with shock and fear._

xxxxxxxx

I sat in the living room after he left, and let the waterfall start. I found it hard to believe that if Sango and I had've gone to a different place, and not that particular club, I would've been preparing for my wedding day right now, trying on my dress for the final adjustments just hours before I walked down the aisle. Instead, I was sitting here on our-my stupid brown leather couch that he had convinced me to buy a couple of weeks before. The thought of us being so close to spending our lives together, when all he really is is a cheater and a lier, just hurts my heart. I really thought he was The One. Our relationship had always been, well, rocky, but never as bad as this. I lay my head in the red throw pillow, and cried out what was left of my heart.

_My heart may not be broken,  
__But you chipped pieces away,  
__A little at a time  
__Until there was no heart left at all._

xxxxxxxx

A/N: Well, that's my first chapter, everybody. It's not much, but I plan on re-writing it when I'm done. I don't know how long it'll be, but for now this is it. =)  
P.S: The poem is something I wrote, but it's only part of it. =)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - A Date

I awoke with a start later that afternoon, laying on the couch. My cheeks were still damp with tears. I rubbed them away in frustration. _Who needs him, anyways? Someone who cheats on his fiancee, the night before our wedding! How could he?_ I shook my head, ridding myself of the image of him following her from that dark corner, with her readjusting her clothes.. I shuddered violently.

Just then, my phone started jangling. I groaned and reached for it, checking the caller ID. The phone displayed 555-5948. I pondered the number for a second, before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby, it's Kouga. I didn't know if you'd answer or not."

"Oh, hey, Kouga..How'd you get my number?" I pondered, wracking my brain to remember if I had told him anything the night before, but came up with nothing. Sighing, I rolled off the couch and sauntered to the bathroom to brush my teeth, phone to my ear.

"Well, cutie, you left in such a hurry last night that you forgot your friend..erm, Sango, right?" he chuckled. "Well, I wanted to call you in the morning, see how you were doin' and all that, so she gave me your number. She was concerned, but she must've seen whatever I missed."

I sighed, "Yeah, well, things kind of happened last night that I wish I'd never seen." I murmered to myself, and jabbed a toothbrush into my mouth, brushing furiously.

"Well, how's about we meet up later, and you can tell me all about it. Where do you live?"

I groaned, thinking about how over-eager he sounded. I thought, _I'd better not tell him anything, I barely know him._ But then my mouth opened and I said "Apartment 83, on Fifth St." I beat my mouth mentally for having a mind of its own.

"Alright, pick you up at seven. Dress nice." _-click-_

I glared at the phone, before chucking it into the shower and listening to that satisfying _-crack-_ of my Blackberry snapping on the tile. With a sigh, I spat out my toothpaste and headed to my room to raid my closet for something "nice."

xxxxxxxx

A few hours later, I looked around at the pile of unacceptable clothing articles piled on the bed, and strewn across the floor. I tsked to myself, wondering what I'd gotten myself into. I turned, and lifted the same jeans-and-tube-top ensemble that I had been debating over for the past hour. The pinkish hue of the top _did_ set off my complexion and made my plain brown eyes appear richer, like chocolate. _Sounds good enough to me,_ I sighed.

Thinking of chocolate made my stomach growl, so I headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. I wondered why my phone hadn't rang, with Sango's number on the screen, but then I remembered that I had totalled it several hours before, in the shower. I picked my salad up off the counter, and marched to the bathroom to examine the damage.

I groaned at the sight of my phone, lying shattered in the shower stall, pieces strewn every which way. _Great,_ I thought. _Now I have to get a new phone. There's no way my phone insurance will pay for this ammount of damage._

I exited the bathroom, and looked up at the clock mounted above the stove, which read 6:57. Three minutes to go. _Why did I agree to this, anyway? _I wondered, and then sighed. I just couldn't comprehend why my mouth would betray me by telling him my address. Just then, the doorbell rang. I groaned inwardly. _Here we go, _I thought.

xxxxxxxx

Kouga somehow knew something more was up by my silence during dinner. I avoided a lot of questions about my dating life, preferring to talk about living arrangements, and jobs.

Of course, "job" was a difficult topic for me, considering my fiance and I had had it planned that I would stay home as a mother and wife, while he was the one working and paying the bills. So, instead, I let Kouga go on about his personal business in swimming pool design, which really held no interest for me at all. I fiddled with the utensils, and when our food came, I played with the salad greens instead of eating.

"OK, Chica, what's the matter?" Kouga questioned between bites of steak. I tried to keep my eyes away from his pile of meat, thinking about how it used to be part of a living creature's body. Something about my grandfather having a well that was the entrance to the Feudal Era, and that that was how my fiance had first come here, had changed me into a vegetarian.

"Nothing, Kouga, just thinking." I avoided his gaze, and he noticed that.

"C'mon, Babe. I know that you saw something last night that didn't make you very happy, and I'm determined to find out what it was. I'm not the type to let such a pretty girl go without protection." He grinned, and I felt a shiver down my spine. _He's so gorgeous,_ I thought. _Why couldn't I be with him, instead of that stupid hanyou?_

He noted my silence. "Please, Kagome, tell me what happened." he pleaded, dark brown eyes bore into mine, and I shivered again.

I sighed heavily. _He's never gonna let this go,_ I realized. I lowered my voice to a whisper, so nobody would overhear. "OK, so this is what I saw..." I told him a fake story of how I had seen my mother at the bar, and that it had scared me into leaving, not wanting her to see me there flirting with a guy at the bar. _Oh well,_ I thought. _At least the scared part is true._

"I'm sorry to hear what happened, Babe. How about we go back to my place, where you can tell me more." He winked.

I didn't want to agree, but my mouth disobeyed me again. "OK, let's go. I don't really want to go back to my apartment right now."

He nodded, then waved the waitress over for the cheque. He payed graciously, nodding towards my untouched salad, and the waitress took the dishes away, grinning shyly. _Obviously, she's smitten by him, as well,_ I thought, and sighed.

xxxxxxxx

I had expected Kouga's home to be an apartment much like my own, but when we arrived, it wasn't an apartment at all, or even a building. It was a cave buried below a waterfall, furnished with large but comfortable-looking piles of straw.

I glanced up, and Kouga gestured for me to sit on one of these piles, and I noticed that his fingernails resembled..claws. I shivered slightly, but not the same way as earlier. He held out his hand, offering to take my sweater. I shook my head, and shivered again, this time from the cold. He shrugged, and pulled off his suit jacket. He turned around to hang it up on what i guessed was his coat rack, and revealed behind him a long tail.

I shivered violently this third time, realizing that he was not a gorgeous man, erm...human, but a gorgeous full-fledged wolf demon.

Kouga looked at my shocked expression, and grinned slyly. "So you noticed that I am not exactly what you would call...human." He laughed, and sat in the space beside me. I nodded dumbly, struck by the calmness of his words. "So, pretty girl, do you want to tell me what was really going on at the club last night? I know you didn't see your mom."

I sighed, and shifted a little in my seat. I knew I was going to break down if I told him anything, but all I really wanted to do was get it all out. So I started my sad story, beginning with our troubled somewhat-non-existent relationship before, to the proposal, and ended with the heartbreaking bachelorette party at the club last night.

Kouga listened intently, and when I finished, I was astonished to discover that my cheeks were dry. But as soon as I thought that, of course, my eyes filled with tears and everything spilled over. Kouga wrapped me in his arms and held me while I sobbed onto his shoulder.

"It's okay, babe, it's okay. I'll take you home now, alright? You can call me anytime." he murmered into my hair.

I shivered. "I kind of smashed my phone earlier."

"How so?" He inquired, voice barely above a whisper.

"_He_ called and I decided to smash my phone into the tile wall of my shower." I answered, feeling sad that I now had no phone, and guilty that I had lied to him again. But he didn't seem to notice.

"Well, let's get you home anyways. It's getting late. You need your rest after all that you've been through."

I just nodded, and let him lead me out of the cave.

A/N: Well, that's revised chapter 2. I hope you all like it, I've been working on this like CrAzY! =) **Please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Surprise

I stood in front oof the bathroom mirror, toothbrush in hand. How I'd gotten myself off the couch, I'll never understand. But I knew I'd need to go out and get a job to par the bills for this place, or I'd have to go back with Mom. And I knew she wouldn't like that too much.

I spat into the sink, and sighed. Even though it'd only been a week, my body was starting to show just how depressed I was. My eyes no longer sparkled, a fact that Sango had not missed on her last visit. My cheekbones were more prominent, from lack of nourrishment. I hadn't bothered picking up groceries this week, seeing as I have no money, and all that was left in my cupboards was a container of Ramen and half a container of mustard.

My stomach growled, probably angry at this abuse. I groaned, and headed to the kitchen to stick the final container of noodles into the microwave. While it cooked, I wandered around the kitchen. Our calendar was still hanging on the fridge, looking dejectedly bare. My eyes were immediately drawn to today's date - April 19.

Oh Kami! I thought. I've never been late a day in my life. A feeble squeak escaped my lips at this realization. I snatched my burgundy sweater from the back of the couch, and scampered downstairs to the payphone. I dialed Sango's number and prayed.

"Hello?" Sango sounded confused.

"Hey, Sango, it's me, Kagome. Listen, I need to tell you something... important. Can you come over?" I gritted my teeth, knowing Sango was probably panicking, wondering exactly what was so important.

"Yeah, I'll be right there. Are you okay?" She asked, sounding a little like a concerned parent. For reasons unknown, that irritated me.

"I...I think so. Please hurry." I said before there was a click on the other line.

xxxxxxxx

Half an hour later, the doorbell rang. I got up off the couch to great my helpful friend.

"Ok, what's up?" Sango demanded, no even taking the time to say hello, or even come inside. She stood in the doorway with her arms crossed. Her doe eyes were filled with curiosity and concern.

"Come inside first. Then I'll tell you." I motioned towards the couch, which I figured was feeling over-used from the past week of my doing nothing but sitting on the soft, worn leather and crying.

Sango took a seat, and looked up at me expectantly. I sighed, and leaned against the dark gray granite counter. "I'm...late. Like, four days late."

Sango's eyes widened. "_Late_ late? As in, your period? Kagome, I've known you for years and I'm pretty sure that you have never been late a day in your life!"

I looked down at the floor, feeling ashamed. "Yes, that's right. I've never been late a day in my life...until now."

"Okay, well, that makes the decision for me. We're going to the hospital to get you checked over. Now." Sango practically shouted.

"SHH! I don't need the entire eighth floor knowing about this." I grumbled, but Sango was too busy chatting to herself about baby plans to notice.

xxxxxxxx

At the hospital, the first thing the doctors did was fill out a form for them to take blood, as my first test. I shuddered, while the helpful secretary filled out the form based on my health records, and what would determine whether I was with child or not. I glared at Sango, who was seated in the waiting room behind me, wondering why I had to go to the hospital, and why we couldn't've just picked up an at-home pregnancy test from the drug store.

Then, a lady with a gentle face and plenty of wrinkles gestured me into a room filled with large lounge chairs. She pointed to one, for me to take a seat, while she withdrew a long needle. I shivered violently, and then everything went black.

xxxxxxxxx

I knew I was conscious when I saw three men in white lab coats standing in the corner, discussing something that seemed to be of great import. I strained to hear their words, but only caught a few. The most shocking were 'inhuman' and 'abortion'.

_The baby isn't human? _I tried to say, but my tongue seemed glued to the roof of my mouth. I tried to speak again, when I realized there was something taped below my nose. I reached to rip it off, but felt a sharp tug at my left hand. _An IV_, I thought, and groaned. Then an elderly-sounding female voice spoke.

"We should let her make the decision, not us. It's her baby. Maybe she wanted it." I rolled my eyes over, trying to see who the voice was coming from. It was the lady who had been taking my blood. I shuddered at the memory, and shook my head to get rid of the image.

"Ouch!" I cried as a sharp pain ripped through my skull. I must be hurt worse than I had thought.

"She's awake!" I recognized the voice of Sango, and managed a weak smile. Suddenly my dear friend was leaning over me, her dark hair hanging in my face. "You gave all of us quite a scare. You're lucky I've been able to keep your mother away!" Sango sounded as if she was close to hysteria, and I giggled. She leaned closer to me. "I'll let the doctors explain things to you, because all I know is that the baby isn't human, so they want you to have an abortion. You're lucky they were waiting until you were conscious!"

I groaned. _Mine and Inu's baby...Does he know? _I pondered.

"The baby is growing too fast. We don't know what it will become when it's born. It most definitely is not human." one dark-haired doctor scoffed, obviously oblivious to the fact that I had come to.

My doctor, the elderly woman, barked back, "well, obviously the mother is human, so the baby can't be fully demonic. That would be impossible. It must be a hanyou."

Sango whispered in my ear "Her name is Kaede. She's basically the reason they haven't done anything yet. She's been a doctor longer than any of those men have been alive." I nodded, not bothering to try to speak again.

"Kaede, she's awake. You may want to tell her exactly what's been going on." Sango waved the kind lady over.

"Hello, young one. You've taken quite the beating, haven't you?" even with her wrinkles, her face was beautiful. I couldn't believe she had been more beautiful when she was young. She rested her hand on my belly, which I now discovered was rounded into a cute little bump. _How long have I been out for?_ I wondered.

Kaede grinned. "You've been out for about three days, dear. Your child is growing a lot faster than a human child would. Do you have any idea who the baby's father is?" Kaede smiled down at me, and suddenly I felt I could trust her with anything.

"Inu...Inuyasha." I stammered, my voice barely above a whisper, looking at the figure who had just appeared, standing in the doorway.

xxxxxxxx

A/N: well, there's another chapter for you! Hope you enjoyed Kagome's "surprise". trust me, the story's picking up. I'll keep writing more, as long as you **REVIEW!** =)  
P.S: Chapter 4 is in progress RIGHT NOW! LOL!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -

The doctors followed my gaze, to the figure stanging in the doorway, who was my fiance...and my child's father. He just stared at all of them. I was most shocked to see that he had not bothered to cover up his dog ears, a dead give-away that he was a demon. I smiled, (Apparently, my mouth still had a mind of its own.) and the man who killed my heart approached my hospital bed.

"Not lookin' so good." he huffed, eyeing the machinery angrily.

"Yeah, well, it's your fault I'm attached to all of this stuff." I snarled back, not in the mood to deal with his criticism of modern-day medicine.

His face crumpled with hurt. I realized that he looked a lot like me - sunken in, sad, horrified. And now our baby was growing inside of me. But I refused to be overcome with sympathy for the man who had caused me so much pain in the past two wees. He eyed the bump of my stomach, obviously unsure what to make of it.

Kaede cleared her throat, making both of us jump. "I hate to tell you, dear, but you're going to have to stay at the hospital until the baby's way, we can monitor your progress." I must have looked panicked, because she added, "The baby is growing three times faster than a human baby. So, for now, we think it'll be about three months. That is, if the two of you decide to keep it. Your other option is abortion."

Inuyasha snarled. "Damn, right she's getting an abortion. I don't need no brat hangin' off me." The old Inuyasha was showing through.

I cried out. "Inuyasha, sit boy! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" the other doctor on hand stifled a laugh as Inuyasha grumbled from his face-down position on the floor. I folded my hands protectively over my growing tummy. "I'm keeping him, and that's that." I shot Inuyasha a look. "What I say, goes."

The male doctor looked horrified. Even the hair on the top of his head stood up on end. "Miss, you don't know what this child could end up like. It could be vicious. It's part demon, after all."

Inuyasha lept to his feet, hand on his sword. "So am I. You got a problem with that, _Doc?"_ Inuyasha demanded, glaring at the terrified man.

"N-n-n-no, sir. Just saying that every demon is different. I've never seen one born. They're unpredictable!" But he backed away as Inuyasha drew his sword, furious.

"It's my damn kid, and it most definitely will not be unpredictable! Got that?!" Inuyasha brought his face close to his opponent's, and I knew that he was receiving a look from my fiance that I knew all too well. The doctor nodded weakly. Inuyasha spun around on his heel, sticking the Tetsusaiga back into its sheath. He looked back over his shoulder at me. "keh, Kags, if the baby is what you really want, you can have it. But I don't want nothin' to do with the little brat."

Just then, I felt a strong nudge in my belly. I gasped, and clutched the bump, amazed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and then I was watching his retreating figure head out the door, his snow white hair and dog ears shocking ever person he met along the way. My heart began to pound, and another nudge was the response.

"What's wrong?" Kaede asked, her wrinkled face even more creased with concern.

"He...he kicked. He kicked!" I was thrilled, staring at the bump, rubbing it and murmuring to it.

Kaede grinned, and sighed. "I think it's mad because its father left." In response, my little nudger kicked again. I beamed, and then tried to console him as best I knew how. I recited a line from my favourite children's book. "'I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living, my baby you'll be.' It's ok, sweety. Inuyasha will come back. I know he will." Everyone left the room, letting me be alone with my new love.

xxxxxxxx

Kaede checked on us every few hours, even though all I did was have to use to bathroom, or want food. The time I spent there became unmeasurable, until, one day, I realized it was very difficult for me to walk. I had to wobble to the bathroom many times throughout the day, and many after that.

Sango visited once a week, She would come, and report on what had been going on that I had missed. She told me that my mother was furious with what had happened. "Her exact words were 'I darn well told her not to be around that half demon, and she goes and does it anyways! Well, look where it got her. Ha! She isn't getting any of MY help with an impure child.'" Sango reported, hugging me. "So, instead of you living in an apartment as a single mother with no job, you're coming to live with me." Sango beamed.

"Sango, I don't want to be a burden to you.." I tried to object, but both of us could see I really had no other option. I had no job, no money, and soon, another mouth to feed. I had been nearly starving, as it was.

"Come on, Kagome! We have a spare bedroom, and the crib from when Kohaku was a baby. It'll be fine!" Sango hugged me tightly, delighted with the fact that she would get to see more of the baby.

"OK, OK. I guess we can give it a shot. Using your little brother's crib would be nice..one less thing I don't have to buy!" I smiled at Sango, while Baby kicked inside of me. "I think he's happy, too."

"I'm glad" Sango hugged me, and we both laughed as the two of us felt another kick.

After about a week, based on Kaede's updates on what date it was, and Sango's more frequent visits, I didn't make it to the bathroom. My bed was completely soaked. I didn't have time to bed embarrassed, though, because the contractions started as I was calling for Kaede. I panicked, but tried to focus on my breathing. It just hurt too much to concentrate. But then Kaede arrived with a wheelchair, and helped me into it. She led me to the delivery room. I was told to lay in a bed, and put my feet in stirrups that seemed too far apart. But, surprisingly, it was kind of comfortable, aside from the pain raking through my abdomen.

I don't remember much else, just thinking I was going to die from the pain. And Kaede counting to ten over and over again until I screamed "Kill me! It hurts!" But before she got to ten again, the pain subsided slightly and a piercing scream filled the air. My hair was plastered to my face from sweat, and everything stuck everywhere, but I was able to hold my newborn son before they took him away to be cleaned, and checked over.

I fell asleep, and when I awoke, he was in a basinet beside my bed, wound asleep. _He looks exactly like Inuyasha, _I thought, and sighed. I climbed out of bed, and lifted his sleeping form into my arms. I hummed him a tuneless lullaby, rocking him slowly back and forth. I mumbled the same line to him that I had repeated throughout my pregnancy. "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living, my baby you'll be." I beamed as my newborn opened his eyes to look at me, and his miniature dog ears twitched on top of his head. I snuggled him close. "You look so much like your daddy." My son giggled, and grabbed fistfuls of my hair. "And you're growing faster than any baby I've ever seen."

Kaede walked in. "That's right. He's only about three days old, but he's as big as a six-month-old." She grinned at the two of us. I sighed. _My family,_ I thought happily.

"Keh. He's still alittle brat." A voice came from the window. I rolled my eyes, then turned to look at this beautiful child's father.

Inuyasha jumped down from the window sill. "Magababa!" Our son gurgled, reaching for Inuyasha. He, of course, huffed and rolled his eyes.

"So what's his name, anyway, wench?" he demanded, eyeing his son cautiously.

"I was thinking, and I can't figure out anything at all. Well, nothing that suits him, anyways." I responded, clutching my son to my chest protectively.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Keh, well, now his name is PupiYash." _(not real Japanese, couldnt think of anything else! Sorry!)_

I smiled down at our son. "I think I like that name." Pupi gurgled in agreement. Inuyasha just glared at the two of us, then without another word, hopped out of the window.

"So, what was that all about?" A certain wolf's voice came from the doorway.

xxxxxxxx

A/N: Sorry about the baby's name, guys, I just couldn't think of anything else! Argh! But, I hope you'll **REVIEW**, and if you can think of anything better, let me know! This story is FAR from over, so don't freak out. I just love leaving you with cliffhangers! Thanks, everybody!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I turned around to see Koga standing in the doorway, probably just taking the time to absorb the fact that I was in the hospital, with a child of my own, no less.

"I see you got yourself a puppy," Koga grumbled, looking at the infant in my arms. I clutched him closer, but he reached his arms out, recognizing his name already. I had to laugh at the sudden change of expression on Kouga's face. "Hey there, little tyke." He strode over and lifted him from my arms. I sighed as Pupi wrapped his arms around the wolf demon's neck, and snuggled close. Kouga laughed as I awwed at the cuteness of it.

Then I watched, in amazement, after a moment of what seemed like whispering between the two, Kouga placed my Pupi, now only a few days old, on the hospital floor, upright, and watched him teeter around on two feet like it was the most normal thing in the world for a three day old infant demon to be walking around. Then he toddled over to me and put his arms up. I grinned, and scooped him up.

I held him tight, relishing the still-near baby smell, and the soft fuzz of his white hair. Then, I regrettedly placed him on his two feet on the floor just as Sango came through the door with a duffle bag in tow.

She seemed shocked at first to see Pupi walking, but then her expression changed, recognizing the two dog ears poking out as demon blood and laughing to herself, probably at the shocked expression still lingering on my face, and she gestured toward me. "Ready to get out of this smelly place?" she inquired, referring to the medicine-like stench of the hospital. "Kaede said you two can come live with me. That is, if you want to."

"Are you kidding me?" I shouted, grabbing my stuff off the bed. "Of course I want to live with you. I'm soo sick of hospital food!" I listened to Sango's laugh as I grabbed my clothes, and scurried into the bathroom to change.

"Ouch!" I heard Kouga cry out as I pulled my rose-embroidered tank top over my head. "Little buddy, you can't just go around pulling demons' tails like that. How would you like it if I pulled on your ears?" Pupi giggled. "I'm a nice demon, so I'll let this one go. But don't pull anyone else's tail, ok?" I laughed to myself, then stopped as I realized that I was thinking about wanting InuYasha to have been the way Kouga was being. _Not now_, I scolded myself. _It's done, and over with. Time for me to move on._

Kouga whistled as I exited the bathroom. "Feel good to be back in your regular clothes?" He asked, a bit suggestively.

I grinned sheepishly, glancing down to make sure that my blue jeans and tank top ensemble weren't _too_ revealing. Sango laughed at my shock. "You guys are cute, but seriously, come on, Kagome, let's get you out of this dump!" I was happy to comply.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Before heading to Sango's, we first went to the appartment to gather up the few things that were mine. Meaning, wardrobe, furniture, photographs, laptop, maybe the remnants of my cell phone I had left on the counter...

"Wench! What the hell do you think you're doing here?" I jumped when I heard his voice at the door, but immediately tensed, preparing myself for the confrontation that was to follow.

"What's it to you? This is my appartment, too!" I snarled, keeping my head down so that my dark fringe hid my eyes. I knew my, erm, ex-finacé was snarling, but I tried not to pay attention to it.

"Damn it, wench. You kicked me out, you leave, so I get a call that I'd better move back in! And now you want to kick me out, again?" Yupp, definitely a snarl in there. Man, is he ever hateful!

"As a matter of fact, I'm not kicking you out for a second time." I shifted my gaze, giving him my iciest stare. "Pupi and I are taking my things, and moving in with Sango." I didn't dare raise my head, continuing to stuff my clothes into the duffle bag I had dragged into the apartment with me.

He looked taken aback, his golden spheres suddenly filling with hurt. "So you're definitely not coming backto live here?"

_Oh, no,_ I thought. _Here comes the puppy-dog pout. Whatever happened to that being a girl's defense? _I snapped up the photos of my family of the stands, purposely knocking over the large framed image of our engagement photo. "Well, yeah, actually, I just have to put the rest of this junk in my bag, and we're off. Gone. Toodles!" And with that, I whipped my tote over my shoulder, and, without turning around to look at the pain on his face, I marched out of our - now his - appartment.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Pulling up in front of Sango's place a while later, Pupi screeched in the back seat, wanting to be fed yet another time that day. _Just like his father,_ I thought, _always has to be so darn demanding. _Sango, however, seemed quite entertained by my feverish feeding habits.

Lifting Pupi in one arm, and my duffle in the other, we marched up the grand staircase in front of Sango's home.

"SANGO! KAGOME!" I heard footsteps thundering towards us, and had to laugh when I saw Souta and Kohaku running towards us, leaving their game of soccer in their back yard. I grinned, setting down my belongings, and welcoming my baby brother with open arms. I grabbed hold of him, and spun him around. "I missed ya, sis." he mumbled. I sighed.

"I missed you too, little bro. Now, meet your new nephew." Pupi, seated on the ground next to us, looked up with curious eyes as to who this new person could possibly be.

"Hey, little guy." I laughed as Pupi reached up and grabbed in one hand a fistful of Souta's hair, and in the other, a fistful of Kohaku's. With a grunt, he pulled himself to his feet. Being eyelevel with the two ten-year-old boys on their hands and knees, we all laughed heartily.

"Hey. Kid! What'd I tell you about grabbing peoples' hair?"

A/N: Yeah, obvious who that is right? But I finally got another chapter out. **Please review!** Love you, sassybratt, for your continued support and helping me get this chapter out there. XOXO


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - What To Do?

We all laughed when Pupi's head whipped around, causing him to teeter slightly on two feet, before slowly releasing his death-grip on the boys' hair, and wobbling over towards the wolf demon, who eagerly scooped him up in his arms.

Kouga wrinkled his nose. "He stinks like mutt!" He joked, holding the infant away from him a little. Pupi squirmed, a bit confused as to why Kouga wouldn't be holding him close. Realizing this, he hugged my baby again, and Pupi squealed, making all of us laugh even harder.

"So, Kags, have you told your mom any of this yet? I mean, she's definitely going to want to know why you haven't been around in the past month or so." Sango looked at me, her eyes filled with concern.

I shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "Well, actually, I bet she's already heard everything that's happened. If you haven't heard anything from her, then she's just as furious with me as I figured." I shuddered, picturing my mom, all bent up over the fact that I had broken off my engagement, and had a baby to take care of, to boot.

Sango nodded, and without another word, grabbed my duffle bag and hauled it inside. I scurried after, waving for Souta, Kohaku, Kouga and Pupi to follow us upstairs.

In the spare bedroom, I discovered that Sango had set up Kohaku's old cradle, and had arranged the double bed on the other side of the room for me. Dark red drapes hung floor-length from the window, and were drawn back to let in the array of sunshine. The walls, which once had been a shade of cream, now also had a crimson tinge to them, and a large vanity stand and dresser had been set up in the back corner. "Wow.." I breathed.

"Sweet!" Souta shouted, galloping into the room and leaping onto the pillow-covered bed, mud-coated sneakers and all. Kohaku held back in the doorway, watching in embarrassment as my little brother pretty near ruined the pristine bed.

"Souta!" I shouted, furious with him for destroying what was going to be my room for the time being. "Get off my bed, now." Obviously, I had well-trained my brother, because he jumped right off and scurried to the door to take his place next to Kohaku.

Kouga stepped in, Pupi held squirming in his arms. "Nice place, eh, kiddo?" he commented, nodding at the crib set up in the corner. "She got all ready for you, little buddy." Pupi squirmed some more, and once Kouga placed him on the floor, he toddled over to me, holding his arms up. I couldn't but oblige to such a sweet demand.

Sango smiled. "Glad you like it. Dad and I did some work last week, fixing it up so it would be just about perfect for you guys."

"And I got to help!" Kohaku crowed from the doorway.

Sango laughed. "Yeah, you helped Dad put the crib together, and you got to help paint the walls, too." Kohaku nodded affirmative.

I sighed, and held Pupi tighter. "Thank you, both, for putting this together for me. For us. You know I really appreciate it."

Sango leaned over and enveloped us in a hug. "Aw, come on, Kags. What are best friends for?" I returned her hug, oblivious to Kouga and the boys leaving us three alone.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

After a few hours of unpacking, playing with Pupi, and joking around with Sango, it was finally time to make supper. Sango, however, insisted we stay upstairs and rest, while her dad and Kohaku took off to get us some take-out, because, as Sango had so often pointed out to me, none of them could cook to save their lives. And, of course, Sango wasn't going to let me cook them supper on my first night living there.

"So what're you gonna do about him?" Sango questioned from her position on the couch beside me.

"I don't really know. I just hurt too much to do anything about it right now." I answered, willing the tears not to roll down my cheeks as I pondered what to do about this dilemma. I mean, it wouldn't have been a problem if I had just left him, without the kid being involved, and it would have been worse to find out about this infedelity_ after_ the wedding, but with Pupi, it was just too much to figure out.

Sango shifted, wrapping one arm over my shoulders, and hugged me. "I know it's a lot to deal with, but the point is, Pupi is here, and the two of you really need to figure out what you want to do. I mean, it's his baby, too."

"Mmm.." I mumbled, no longer paying much attention. _I don't have the patience to deal with this right now._

"I really like Kouga, though," Sango said, changing the subject. That's one thing I love so much about her - she always seemed to know when I wanted to just stop talking about something. "He's great, and you could just tell how much Pupi adores him."

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak for fear of the tears overflowing. They were at the point where they stung the backs of my eyes viciously, like bees, trying to force me to cry. But I still refused. Just then, a wail came from upstairs, signifying that my baby had finally woken from his nap. Without another word, Sango stood up, and headed towards the stairwell to get him, while I tried to contain my emotions on the couch. From the doorway, Sango said "We'll finish this later." I nodded again deftly, unable to respond.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

After a hearty supper, and a good nights' sleep, I awoke refreshed, in this new, grown-up room of mine. _He's already sleeping full nights_, I thought, amazed. After sneaking a peak at my beautiful, silver haired, dog-eared child, I crept silently out the door to have a shower.

Letting the hot water run so long it almost scalded me, I relished in it's soothing effects, blocking everything out of my mind, except for the image of my Pupi, sleeping so peacefully in his cradle. Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around both my body and my hair, and stepped out of the bathroom. Walking down the hall to my bedroom, I made sure to be quiet, as Kohaku, I knew, was still asleep, while Sango and her father had already headed out to do their morning training session.

Towel drying my hair, I peaked at my reddened face in the mirror of the vanity, before pulling off my towel and pulling open the top drawer of the dresser. Grasping my favourite pale green tank top, and my new white shorts, I slipped the drawer shut, marveling at how thin I had stayed, besides the fact that I had just had a baby a week before. I shivered in the chilly Tokyo morning air, knowing the city would reach a temperature of 90 or higher by lunch time. Pulling my clothes on, and my tangled raven hair back into a ponytail, I crept back out my door, and headed downstairs. The sight out in the front year that greated me sent shock waves through my entire body.

A/N: Wow, another one already, right? Hope you guys enjoy it, **if you have any comments please review!**


End file.
